<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DV】七天 by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093524">【DV】七天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DV】七天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哥带娃，哥生崽，哥有批，是DV，是乱写，有猎奇，有魔改，有bug，ooc，接受不了不要看<br/>————————————<br/>       七天过去他不得不再次动身。他找了一件斗篷把自己盖上，遮住手臂这样不会被轻易发现他带着一个婴儿。它在他怀中难得的睡得香甜。它有一样的白色的头发和蓝色皮肤，蜷缩在他臂弯间还没它小臂长。它像一枚刚化蛹的茧还没法完整的转化成人类的模样。<br/>       他不可能为了这孩子停下脚步。于是带着他奔波。当他来到新的小镇的时候它毫无征兆地从怀中醒来，开始哭泣。人们都好奇地将目光投向穿斗篷的男人。<br/>       它的降临和出生都是意外。它是一个沉重的警醒，告诫他对某个荒唐的夜晚心怀悔恨。当他意识到腹中新生的时候一切已经尘埃落定。起初他考虑过舍弃它，甚至的确敲击过自己的肚子，他的爱刀锋利明亮，往肚子里一捅，他会毫发无伤，但尚是肉块的东西便不好说。<br/>       有一次他就要这么做了，刀尖对准肚子，那时候已经足月，小腹隆起模样滑稽。但最终也没有下手。一时的柔软怜悯让他再一次后悔。几个月后它比预计的早一周降生。<br/>       那时候他刚到一处新地方，原本他以为生产是再简单不过的事情，他动手剖开自己的小腹，却怎么也捉不住滑溜溜的胎儿。他不得不捂着肚子上的伤口敲开医生的门。那大夫看了一眼就昏厥过去。他女儿，一个盲女，摸索着下楼帮他完成一场极度诡异的剖腹产。她指导他帮助自己，完成手术后她摸索着将孩子抱给她。在他开口前她说，您不必担心，我目不能视，我父亲大抵会把您当成是幻觉，今日之事在这小屋里完结，谁都不会知晓。<br/>       他意识到那是一种委婉的恳求。他处在生育这一流程带来的罕见的无助和茫然之中，没有说话，等到伤口愈合一点便抱起它离开。<br/>       此刻，它在他怀中哭泣。路人纷纷看他。它蓝色的小腿挥蹬，他连忙掩盖，急匆匆地跑到无人的巷尾。他竟被这幼小的活物弄的狼狈。<br/>      他掀开斗篷，以往他衣冠楚楚，为了喂养孩子，现在那衣服领口也不得不敞开，下拉，露出胸膛，方便母亲随时用乳房喂养孩子。泌乳成为又一件难言之隐。乳液濡湿他的内衬，他把一半胸脯露出来，它闻到奶味自觉地咬。他茫然的想到一些回忆。<br/>         这儿不是第一次被咬，有人戏弄他所以对他那样做——他不应该在喂养婴儿的时候想到这种龌龊的事儿，这令他反胃。<br/>        好在怀里的婴儿很快吃饱喝足以后没心没肺地睡去。他草草整理一下又出去。<br/>       他原本想今晚就能离开这个地方，但当他走了一段路的时候感觉到它在怀里动弹。一只小小的爪子抓过他裸露的那块胸膛。<br/>        小孩刚下生没几天，手脚管不住，喜欢乱抓。老是抓到父亲的胸口，起初还好，一不留神他就会看到它把自己脸身体抓伤，一般小孩就容易抓破自己，它是魔人，还有硬指甲。<br/>       他不得不临时找一个地方暂住。老板看他一个人，怀中抱着一团襁褓。多了一个心眼，问道，孩子的母亲呢？<br/>       他含糊其辞，生下孩子便没了。<br/>       抱歉，请您节哀。老板给他钥匙。这时候它又醒了，发出高昂的哭泣声，本能地向最近的胸口凑去。他转过身不让它被别人看见，轻轻摇晃着哄它。他再一次狼狈地因这场小小的意外小跑上楼，把自己关进客房才又喂它。与他作对似的，它一进屋就不再哭泣。他恼火却无可奈何。他不明白为什么一团无意识的幼儿却捉弄他一般，那让他想起——<br/>       它仍旧抓来抓去，他只能做点什么。他下楼讨来一包针线，撕下一角床单。固定手套，非常简单，只要能包覆住婴儿的手掌便足矣。他实在不擅长做这个。他能精准地挑断恶魔的喉咙却没法把两块布料拼合成想要的形状。他坐在床边眯着眼睛细细地穿引。它这次真的饿了，张开嘴咬妈咪的乳头，尖尖牙齿刺破表皮。他疼的皱眉，针险些刺到手指。<br/>       啧，别咬。他说。它当然听不懂。奶水流进嘴里它就欢喜。他缝完最后一针，帮它带上这细巧的小手套，这下不怕它抓伤自己。<br/>      它肚皮圆鼓，小手乱挥。在空中抓来抓去。他伸出一根手指，它隔着手套握住。咿咿呀呀发出单音节的叫喊。它总是为他制造意外。或许它是为了提示他从未精准的掌握过人生中的任何部分。<br/>      夜里它哭闹很久。白天睡够了晚上闹腾。他摇晃拍打都无济于事，他不会更多的哄孩子技巧，抱着它沉默。直到它睡着。他本想睡下，胸口又无法控制开始泌乳。他只能起身去卫生间解决。<br/>       灯开着，镜子里他面无表情。他脱下上衣挤自己的胸部，奶汁流出来落进洗手池里。他这样做，胸口堵闷不见消退。<br/>       他突然愤怒地砸碎镜子。动静竟然没有吵醒它。他在碎片中裂成千万个，他靠在墙上，千万个碎片里闪烁出一个幻影。但丁。<br/>       但丁在嘲笑他。永远是那种表情。他痛恨的那种。幻想里的但丁讥讽他自作自受。<br/>        一个人多麻烦，但丁说，有一个搭把手帮忙的该多好啊。<br/>       他知道这是不可能的。<br/>       闭嘴。他说，那是你的过错。<br/>       我的。但丁大大方方，假装慷慨。是我的错，哥哥，但丁说，可你我都知道，一切都来自——<br/>       但丁在镜子里对他微笑，——你的引诱。<br/>       他终于还是回想起来某个荒唐的夜晚，一开始只有手掌和眼神的接触。后来是他抓住了但丁，他说请。他说了的。<br/>       你爱我，但丁说，你恨我你讨厌我你为我们的关系难过悲伤你信赖我你想遗忘我但是，你爱我。<br/>        我或许，曾经，他说，但不论那是什么现在已经消失殆尽了，我不在乎任何人任何事。<br/>        那你杀它。但丁说，融合了我和你的血脉，你杀它，就像你想要杀我。<br/>       你让我杀一个婴儿。<br/>       是你想你杀一个婴儿。<br/>       但丁，经过他的臆想和幻觉的修饰，在镜子里劝诱他，我一直喜欢你的手指维吉，你有十根漂亮的手指，握住你漂亮的刀，镜子也可以，锋利的，冰冷的，一戳，那孩子就死了，你杀你的血肉，吞噬你的子嗣，你现在从墙上撬下一片镜子来，推门出去，它睡了，它安详，不知道疼，不知道死，不知道父亲，不知道母亲，你去吧，维吉尔，哥哥，父亲，妈咪。<br/>       他出门，手指捂热镜片，它就那样睡着。背对着他，一团小小的。他走过去，一步一步。修正掉所有的意外，他早该这么做。他过去，翻过那小小的身体。<br/>       他睡着。<br/>       安详的，不知道疼痛，不知道死亡，不知道苦恼，他睡着，雪白嫩滑，短发柔软。一个普通的孩子，人类的外形，人的那部分已经全然显现。他梦到什么，缺牙的小嘴甜蜜地砸吧。<br/>       他跪下来，在这床前。镜子映出他的眼睛，蓝色，蓄着不明的眼泪。他意识不到眼泪流下来了。他知道，这孩子魔人与人类的形态对他来说无异，他平等地看待两者。他搂住那团小小的火，温暖的无形的火焰烧灼他全身，他需要松手了。<br/>        天亮时分他出去，他茫然的走着，不知道该往何处。他经过一处小路，怀里突然传来哭声。他停下脚步，低头查看，却不慎撞到路人。那女子停下来，先生，您孩子怎么了？<br/>        没什么，他哭闹。<br/>       那女子脱下红色的兜帽，逗弄他的孩子，先生他不哭了，他好乖，我看您有些面生，您是外乡人吗？<br/>       是，他说，我原本要离开此地了。<br/>      那您别走错了，她笑笑，离镇的路在东边，您顺着这儿走去的是孤儿院。<br/>       我知道了。谢谢。<br/>       恩，哎呀小宝宝真可爱，他叫什么呢？<br/>      他匆匆告别那女子，他想到确实还未给这孩子起名字。等到四下无人，他将他在门口轻轻放下。他睡得香甜，迟早他会知道何为痛苦何为死亡何为苦恼。生他者兼具父母两身份，赐他降生，一个礼物也是一个惩罚。他迟早会知道一切。<br/>        他突然意识到才与之共处一周，第八天的清晨他放下，然后离开了。一颗种子，随时会长出未知的意外，以未来之果呼应到他身上。他继续前行，等着无法掌控的未来，有朝一日他弟弟和他儿子会顺应这未来前来找他。<br/>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>